User talk:Coool31
---- Sorry to say, but theres no "Five Amulets". I created the amulets, hate to burst your bubble, but you are not a keeper. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 04:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ok :( ok but can i have superpowers to control fire earth water air and ice pls ps be coool Fix your grammar! Your grammar is HORRID! Proofread! --Zapwire 22:30, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :This is not the grammatical garden for preperation of young wits. Leave him alone on him grammar. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but he really must fix his grammar. Also, you need to fix up links before you add them.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 22:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) thanks No. There can only be one successor for the ninjas, and that is Ninjahopper. Please do not change it.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) There is no need to delete this section.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:46, 31 March 2009 (UTC) but Sensei's is my grandpa You never mentioned that. Sensei's successor is Ninjahopper-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) You cannot say you are the successor of Sensei, but you can be in his family.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Deal Tip Instead of click save and reediting, try clicking Preview to see what it looks like before you save. --Zapwire 15:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) thanks DO NOT STEAL OTHERS IMAGES You used someone else's penguin on your page as you. I have removed the picture. And use the signature button to sign your posts. --Zapwire 21:47, 31 March 2009 (UTC) 1 i use to ware clothes like that 2 i dond have one a sig 3 fix my page --Coool31 19:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Your penguin's page was moved to Coool31, as it contains a character. You shouldn't use others images, take a picture of your penguin, and you can have a signature by clicking this: http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200904.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button, click the image for the button to press. --Zapwire (talk) 20:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) thanks Respones If you would like to reply to a user's message, click their "Talk" button beside their signature or anything that redirects you to their talk page! Example: User talk:Bad User. Also, I hope you have a goodilicious day at the CPFW! Have a great time! Sincerly, ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 04:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) i am not a noob and if i find out who calling ne a noob on the psa tempate i will well i wont say and dont test me --Coool31 19:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) You are pretty new here, and the grammar, so that's why. --Zapwire (talk) 19:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) yes but i have been a wiki memeber for a year --Coool31 19:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) This wiki hasn't been here that long! And you're pretty new, Improve your grammar, and you may have a chance. --Zapwire (talk) 19:37, 17 April 2009 (UTC) on other wikis--Coool31 19:43, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Zapwire, stop harassing him over grammer. Tommy Bommy 19:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) it is not my fault i go to a french school Dude, I am on your side, Cool. I was telling the other guy to cut it out. Tommy Bommy 19:55, 17 April 2009 (UTC) i know i was telling him that--Coool31 19:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Oh. Okay lol Tommy Bommy 19:58, 17 April 2009 (UTC) it is not your fault--Coool31 20:01, 17 April 2009 (UTC) i'll test you; you're a noob. :P Bugzy 01:00, 20 April 2009 (UTC) yes but i have been a wiki memeber for a year --Coool31 01:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Vous allez à une école française ? Pourquoi non venu au wiki français de fanon ? Monyeax 01:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) je suis bilige et je na savait pas de ton wiki français de fanon--Coool31 01:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) "I am bilige and I na knew no your French wiki of whalebone"? Do you speak Canadien French or France French? No offence. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 01:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Canadien French none teken --Coool31 12:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Would you please stop allready! You're not Sensei's Grandson and you never will be. You even tried to make yourself the New Sensei. You can be close friends, but you can't be his Grandson. This is why people think you're a noob. I don't mean to be a offense, and I'm not trying to attack you, but please stop making edits people have told you not to do. Speeddasher no i am Sensei's Grandson --Coool31 13:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) No you aren't, this is glorification, and your not Sensei's grandson, but can be really close friends. The admins (people you run this wiki) told you no. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 13:55, 24 April 2009 (UTC) other way arond zap Listen Coool31, you're not Sensei's Grandson and you never will be! You're almost as bad as Mwa Mwa Penguins, because of what you continually do. Now if you don't stop this whole "I'm Sensei's grandson bow down to me" thing, then you face getting Strike 1. Speeddasher I AM BUSY ON OTHER WIKI LEAVE ME ALONE--Coool31 14:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Fine then, but if you put that you're Sensei's grandson on this wiki one more time, then I'll have to tell Turtleshroom, or Explorer. Speeddasher SACATASTIC AHHHH ANYWAYS IAN AT THE END OF MY PATICHENTS SO LET US MAKE A DEAL Fine then. You stop saying you're Sensei's grandson and I'll make sure you aren't a noob on the PSA Template. Speeddasher GOT IT --Coool31 14:27, 24 April 2009 (UTC) bad news bad news coool41 my younger bro joind darktan so lsp will be fight darktan-- ps join now Coool31 03:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Grammer Do yourself a favour and improve your grammer. I had to improve this and this, so just improve it or if you have good grammer learn how to use a computer. Or, your articles might (I'm not saying will) get deleated. --The Leader 11:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) it is not my fault i go to a french school and only know grade 2 anglais gramer--Coool31 11:15, 26 April 2009 (UTC) If you go to French School, you might want to use the French Fanon Wiki. --The Leader 11:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC)\ look i do (rarly) Vote For Vote for my admin request here. Also, vote for Zapwire's, he deserves it. --The Leader 12:00, 26 April 2009 (UTC) worst news bad news coool41 my younger bro joind darktan so lsp will be fightign darktan an -- ps: join now Coool31 pss: i a robot arm with an Ω2 logo on it 03:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC)--Coool31 23:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) i am SO MAD i am SO MAD I CANT EDIT ON MY OWN PAGES ;( It's usually because the wikia servers are having problems - it happens to everyone. I'll make a hero for the LSP for you. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 19:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) NO I GOT BLOKED PS THAKS Sorry I had to revert your edit about Coool41 leading the High Knights of Darkness. Sorry, he's one rank lower. --The Leader 12:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) that is ok--Coool31 12:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hello want to be friends? YES iCompetitions It must be a User Page, not a penguin page. Please change that. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 19:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) but i use it it as my User Page--Coool31 19:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Don't the user page is for info about you, and the character is fotr the penguin. You can get to the user page by clicking your user name in the top-right. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 19:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) iCompetitions You are 4th in the competition. You lose. Thanks for participating. Participate in the next one, too! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 05:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Srry, Coool31 can't be Dot's husband. Same with Coool41; he can't be a greater minion. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) i never put him as greater minion (recently)_ Still, Dot can't be Coool31's wife. And for hells sake, put your replys on the other persons talk page. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:05, 26 May 2009 (UTC) i am not a noob 2 if i find who call me a noob i will talk to THE BOB!!!!!!dandandaaaannn RE: Regarding Emmett You can't have a son if your 14 years old. Either call him your brother or build your age up to over 20. It's just impossible and wouldn't make sense. -- Ninjinian ''' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 15:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) i have fix that --Coool31 15:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ''Grammer'' LOOK LEVE MY GRAMMER ALONE I KNOW ABOUT IT OK JUST TELL ME THE MISTAKES AND I WILL FIX THEM THANK YOU BE COOOL--Coool31 15:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Yarr To tell you the truth, Yarr is a one-of-a-kind, and is a famous puffle. You can parody the name, Yarr. -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 14:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i Named my "REAL" red puffle yarr it is very communa lot of penguins do it so i used the name --Coool31 15:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) By the way, you reply back on the user talk of the user who talked to you. You need a signature! -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me . . . . working on thyat--Coool31 16:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) new Signature and it here it is --beCoool talk with the cooolmister 16:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Nice Sig Nice sig. -- Galattico Impero 12 Il Inquisitore parla 16:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) thanks--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 16:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, Coool31. I noticed you put your character on Penguin University. You want your person to be smart, huh? There is a school that I made that is called Star Unversity, where penguin can go to school after they graduate Penguin University. You can put your person on the Star University, if you like.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Talk'' 17:47, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i c'ant i am here--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 17:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I recently heard they have come-to-you courses. They can come to HQ can make you smarter. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 12:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i have to keep the Super Penguins HQ Location '''Top Secret' AT ALL TIMES WE DOCK ON CP ONCE A MONTH TO RE SUPLY--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 14:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Tip For taking pitures of Cub Penguin, you don't needto use a camera. Just hit PrtSrc (PrintScreen) on your computer, open paint, and click Edit->Paste. (Edition->Coller in French) Then save and upload! --''' Zapwire''' Δ The dark side of the moon 19:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC)